Firestarter
by Fluid Consciousness
Summary: Quiet and industrious Neria is adept in all schools of magic but one - primal. Upon learning of her frustration, a certain rebel mage insists on tutoring her, though his methods leave her dumbstruck. *NSFW*


**Disclaimer:** Bioware and EA own DA:O and DA:A, not me!

**A/N:** I wrote this little one shot a while back and for some reason I never published it here. Ah well, better late than never!

* * *

Neria tilted her head to one side, quill poised above her piece of parchment. She had been studying various primal spells for hours now, and she still couldn't fathom any situation where she would be required to actually make _use_ out of any of them. She was a healer, for goodness' sake. Unfortunately, the First Enchanter insisted that a roundabout knowledge of all schools of magic was necessary. Neria sighed and tucked several dark strands of hair behind one pointed ear. Her thoughts strayed to a certain Templar that was no doubt stationed outside the library doors at that very moment. Cullen wasn't like the other soulless sentries that populated the Tower. He was sweet, shy, and always respectful of her. The fact that he was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either. And Maker's breath, his voice! Every time he opened his mouth it sent a heat wave of pleasure straight to her nether regions. It didn't matter that he stuttered or fumbled over his words. All she registered was that beautiful timbre. The only problem was that while he seemed to reciprocate her feelings, his strong sense of duty kept him from making any actual moves on her. Not that Neria would know what to do with him were he to make any moves. She scowled and pushed aside the primal textbook she'd been reading.

"Good evening Neria," a familiar voice purred next to her ear. She inhaled sharply, and…yes, there it was. Her small clothes were drenched. Only one man had that effect on her.

"Good evening Cull-" She turned in her seat and blinked. Anders stood above her, arms folded about his chest, lips quirked into a catlike grin. "Oh, Anders. I thought you were someone else."

Anders' grin widened. "Clearly." His gaze flickered to the book she'd been studying. "I take it fire spells aren't working out for you?"

"No…I just can't picture myself in any situation where launching fireballs at people would be a necessity," Neria replied.

"Then we obviously need to work on your imagination," Anders' voice was laced with innuendo, and it wasn't lost on Neria. A rosy blush coloured her cheeks, and she could have sworn she saw something flash in Anders' eyes. "Come with me," he ordered. "I have a much better book on primal spells in my room, one that is more…user friendly."

"I-well-I really shouldn't…"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. "It'll only take a minute. Besides, what would darling old Irving say if his star pupil flunked a subject?"

Neria bristled. "I am _not _his star pupil!" She stood, her hands on her hips. "And I am _not _flunking anything."

"Prove it," Anders countered. "If you manage to pull off even the most basic of fire spells from my book, I'll clean your robes for a month."

Never one to back down from an academic challenge, Neria nodded decisively. "Lead the way." As she followed Anders to his chambers on the mages' floor, she couldn't help but realize for the first time that someone else had evoked such a response in her by simply speaking to her. In fact, until she'd turned around, she could have sworn that Anders sounded just like…

Nah.

* * *

It was too perfect. For months Anders had been pining over the cute elven girl, ever since he'd seen her emerge from the First Enchanter's office after his fourth escape attempt. She'd obviously just received praise from the old goat. He was just about to be chewed out yet again. When their gazes met he felt an immediate bolt of lust shoot to his cock. His sole mission from that moment forward was to bed the nubile creature. When he'd discovered from a fellow mage that she was particularly adept with the healing arts, he couldn't believe his luck. It was the perfect excuse to strike up a conversation and thus begin seducing her. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he realized that she had eyes for another. That blasted Templar, Cullen. She practically mooned over the fool, blushing every time they spoke, looking for excuses to speak with him when he was keeping guard. Anders was growing increasingly weary of Cullen unwittingly cock-blocking him at every turn.

That was until Anders had snuck up on Neria in the library, and she'd mistaken him for the red-headed ninny. He supposed that he could understand her mistake. A few others had mentioned in passing that he sounded a bit like Cullen, though he'd never thought to use that little fact to his advantage. But her sharp intake of breath was a clear indication that his voice had caused quite a…reaction in her. He could practically smell the desire rolling off of her. He knew that if he had any chance at sleeping with Neria, he needed to strike while the forge was hot. So to speak.

When they entered his chambers (his roommate was on leave for several weeks doing some sort of silly mage related business), Neria went straight to his bookshelf and scanned the titles, searching for the textbook in question. Anders took the opportunity to slide up behind her, his chest and abdomen pressing firmly against her back. "It's on the top shelf…Here, let me," he reached up and plucked the book (he secretly thanked Andraste that there actually _was_ a book on primal magic for him to reach for) from the shelf and smiled when he felt a shiver run down her spine. When she didn't turn immediately, he took advantage of their position and continued to murmur into her ear. "You know, I've heard elves have very sensitive ears. Is that true?"

Neria swallowed audibly. "Y-yes, it's true."

"Really?" his lips brushed against the pointed tip of her ear. "Is it…exciting at all, to have them touched?"

"I-um-I really hadn't given it much thought-" she gasped as his tongue snaked out, flicking her lobe. "What…?"

He placed his free hand on her hip, pressing her to him harder. "Neria…" he whispered into her ear. "So beautiful…" His fingers splayed just below her navel, and he could almost feel the heat wafting from her sex. "I want to touch you so badly…" When he felt her lean into him, he gave a triumphant grin. He planted hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck, drawing a soft mewl of pleasure from her. Meanwhile, he tossed the useless book of primal spells onto his bed and ran his hand up her side until he cupped her pert breast. He felt her nipple pucker in appreciation through her robes, and he rolled the nub between his thumb and index finger. The hand at her hip moved downward. He soon reached the opening of her robes and reached between the cloth. "Naughty little minx," he smiled against her skin. "You aren't wearing any clothes under your robes…Just your frilly smalls."

"I n-never saw the point…" she replied shakily.

Anders pushed her smalls to one side and ran a finger up the length of her slit. "So wet…" He teased at the bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs with his thumb and she let loose a cry of pleasure. His middle finger dipped into her sopping wet channel and he began to pump slowly. She bucked her hips against his hand, groaning loudly as he relentlessly flicked her clit and thrust his finger into her cunt. He added a second finger to his assault, and her cries grew even louder. Her backside rubbed against his cock enticingly, and it was all he could do to keep himself from ripping off both of their robes and fuck her with reckless abandon. But Anders knew that was not the way to play it with pretty Neria Surana. Despite his haze of lust he could discern that she'd had little to no experience with a man up until now based on her shaky reactions to his advances, and the sheer tightness of her sheath. Her thighs began to quiver, and he knew that she was close to her peak. Her breathing was laboured, alternating between gasps and moans. Her inner muscles clamped around his fingers and her body tensed, the orgasm rocking her onto her heels. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her.

She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed with desire. "I…"

He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. He watched her eyes widen in shock. "Delicious…" He grinned down at her.

"I—should go—I'm sure people are wondering where I am," she bit her lower lip, refusing to meet his gaze.

He reached down, tilting her face upward with two fingers beneath her chin. "If you wish to continue these lessons on…primal magic, feel free to drop by any time, little one."

Her cheeks reddened even further, and a tiny pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Of course…Thank you."

He released her and took a step back, his grin still firmly in place as she scurried from his room. Anders had no doubt that he'd awoken something in Neria Surana, and he had no doubt that she would return for future lessons. After all, there was naught else to do in the Tower, and he had all the time in the world.

And she was worth the wait.

* * *

"Alright Mhairi, I can sense…two…no wait…" Neria scrunched up her nose in concentration. "No, one darkspawn just beyond that door. Shouldn't be too difficult to take care of. Ready?"

Mhairi nodded. "Yes, Commander."

Neria kicked in the door, and was met with an altogether odd scene. A darkspawn was in the midst of being charred alive by a mage, and several corpses, darkspawn and Templars alike, surrounded them. The flaming darkspawn fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, joining its unfortunate brethren. The mage turned, obviously having heard their entrance. Neria's breath caught in her throat. _Andraste's blood, it was_ _him_! She hadn't seen him since that one night in the Tower…when he'd brought her to orgasm by playing her like a lute. She shivered inwardly at the recollection. It had been her first intimate experience with a man…and what an experience it had been! Sadly, it was short lived. Less than a week later he'd fled the Tower once again. Before his imminent capture, she'd undergone her Harrowing and was conscripted. Now here he was, yet again, and as casual as you please. How typical.

He shot her an innocent smile and shrugged. "I didn't do it."

"Indeed."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not broken up over them dying. Biff over there made the funniest gurgling sound when he went down…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Wait a second…I remember you! From the Tower!"

Neria folded her arms over her chest. "Yes…Anders, wasn't it?" She decided it was best to play it cool in this case. She hoped he didn't see the flash of pain that undoubtedly flickered across her features at this less than heartwarming reunion. She listened to him introduce himself to Mhairi, and accepted when he offered his help. They needed it, after all.

As they met the next slew of darkspawn, Neria shouted a warning to Mhairi before unleashing a powerful inferno spell. The pillar of flame descended upon the tainted beasts, and some animalistic part of her took pleasure at their screams of agony.

"Looks like you learned how to wield fire rather well," came an all-too-familiar purr in her ear.

She shivered, and there it was. Her smalls were drenched. Maker, that voice! She glanced at Anders over her shoulder. "I have a much better imagination now."

His lips turned up in a decidedly lascivious manner. "Once we clean this place out, you'll have to show me."

Neria rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the battle.

Some things never changed.


End file.
